Tin tức tháng 7-2011
Công bố giải thưởng sự kiện "MVP: Hãy giết sạch!" (22/7/2011) * NZGamer đánh giá về WOT (22/7/2011) * Hãy bầu chọn cho WOT (21/7/2011) * Một chút thông tin về những chiếc xe tank Pháp (21/7/2011) * MVP: Hãy giết hết bọn chúng 20/7/2011 * ATOMIC MPC nói về WOT (20/7/2011) * M3 Stuart miễn phí (Cập nhật) 19/7/2011 * Blog: Trận Kursk (19/7/2011) * GoHaRu giới thiệu về mẫu xe Lorraine 155 (51) của Pháp (19/7/2011) * Đánh giá về WOT trên Bit-Tech (18/7/2011) * Bài viết về WOT trên Military Modelling (18/7/2011) * M3 Stuart miễn phí (16/7/2011) * World of Warplanes chuẩn bị cất cánh (15/7/2011) * Một bài blog dành cho bộ phận Tiếp thị và quan hệ cộng đồng của Wargaming.net (15/7/2011) * Chiến thắng một giải thưởng từ WOT (15/7/2011) * Công bố giải thưởng cuộc thi "Phối nhạc WOT" 14/7/2011 * Bài đánh giá về WOT trên MMOFringe (Tiếng Anh, 14/7/2011) * Lời khuyên và mẹo vặt! (14/7/2011) * Lùi thời gian điều chỉnh giá bán Lowe (12/7/2011) * Cuộc thi "Phối nhạc WOT" đã kết thúc (12/7/2011) * Những người chiến thắng cuộc thi "Poster tuyên truyền cho clan" (12/7/2011) Cuộc thi "Hoa hậu xe tank" (Tin tức 08/07/2011) Cuộc thi "Hoa hậu xe tank" (Tin tức 08/07/2011) Bọn giết hại đồng đội, hãy dừng lại! (08/07/2011) Một bài blog mới dành cho hệ thống tự động chống giết đồng đội, được đưa vào từ bản cập nhật v.6.4 Những kẻ giết đồng đội sẽ không thể qua khỏi! Đấy là chủ đề chính của bài blog mới nhằm giải thích hệ thống phòng chống giết đồng đội. Hệ thống sẽ lưu trữ tất cả những hành động mà người chơi đã thực hiện. Dựa vào đó, thông tin về người chơi được xử lý để xếp hạng và hiển thị trạng thái. Bài blog rất hữu ích cho những ai cảm thấy bực bội vì bọn giết đồng đội hay cố tình làm bị thương đồng đội, thế nên hãy đọc nó! Đọc toàn văn bài viết Thăm dò về tính năng "Đóng băng xe tank" (08/07/2011) GoHaRu.com giới thiệu một bài phỏng vấn với Kirill Mal, Chủ nhân bản đồ thế giới GoHaRu.com đã chia sẽ một cuộc phỏng vấn khá sâu sắc với nhân viên phát triển WOT: Kirill Mal, thường được gọi là "Chủ nhân của bản đồ thế giới". Chủ đề chính của cuộc thảo luật là việc công bố tính năng "Đóng băng xe tank". Theo Kirill Mal: "Những chiếc xe tank bị bắn hạ trong những trận Clan War sẽ phải chờ một khoảng thời gian trước khi có thể tiếp tục tham gia Clan War." KHỏi phải nghi ngờ rằng hầu hết chúng ta đều sẽ tò mò rằng khoảng thời gian "làm nguội" chiếc xe sẽ là bao lâu? Đây là thông tin từ người phát triển: "Tôi không thể nói chính xác rằng mỗi chiếc xe sẽ bị đóng băng trong bao lâu. Đó là vấn đề cân bằng, những gì tôi có thể tiết lộ là một chiếc tank hạng nặng tier 10 sẽ bị khóa trong vài ngày! Sẽ không có sự phân biệt nào giữ thắng cuộc hay thua cuộc, cả hai đều sẽ bị khóa lại, riêng trận đấu chung kết khi đổ bộ sẽ không bị khóa. Trận chung kết đấu với chủ đất sẽ được xem như là một trận đấu tranh giành mảnh đất ấy và những chiếc xe tank thua cuộc sẽ bị khóa lại ... Hệ thống này được xem như là ưu tiên và chúng tôi đang cố hết sức để hoàn thiện nó. Tôi cho rằng nó sẽ được giới thiệu vào khoảng mùa thu." Một tính năng thú việc khác sắp được công bố mà chúng tôi thảo luận và về hệ thống hiệp ước. Vậy thì, những gì sẽ được thêm vào khi cập nhật bản đồ thế giới? Kirill Mal nói: # Hiệp ước không xâm phạm lẫn nhau. Những clans nào ký hiệp ước này sẽ không được xâm phạm đối tác của mình. # Hiệp ước chia sẻ thông tin. Một hiệp ước dùng cho liên minh, cho phép các thành viên tự do chia sẻ thông tin tình báo và vị trí quân đội của họ. # Hiệp ước tương trợ vũ trang lẫn nhau cho phép các thành viên di chuyển lực lượng xuyên qua lãnh địa của các đối tác. Toàn văn bài phỏng vấn các bạn có thể đọc ở đây (tiếng Anh). Kết quả sự kiện "Follow the Bird" (08/07/2011) Wargaming.net đã công bố kết quả cuộc thi giải đố trên Twitter "Follow the Bird" là một cuộc thi giải đố được tổ chức bởi WOT sử dụng Twitter. Chúng tôi đã nhận được 5.863 lá thư của hơn 400 người chơi tham gia sự kiện. Chúng tôi gặp một chút rắc rối nhỏ nên việc công bố kết quả bị trễ hẹn, vì thế bây giờ chúng tôi sẽ công bố danh sách những người chiến thắng cuộc thi! Chúng tôi xin nhắc lại rằng, 5 người đầu tiêu trả lời chính xác câu hỏi sẽ được thưởng 250 gold. Bảng danh sách đầy đủ những người thắng cuộc kèm đáp án đúng. Xin cảm ơn mọi người đã tham gia sự kiện cùng chúng tôi! Đã xác định được vị chúa tể (07/07/2011) Chúng tôi đã sẵn sàng công bố kết quả cuộc thi "Chúa tể của những chiếc xe tank". Một trong những cuộc thi khó nhất để chấm điểm! Và đó là kết quả của một trong cuộc thi bất đối xứng nhất từng xảy ra. Các vị giám khảo gần như đã bị chôn vùi trong hàng đống những tác phẩm dự thi nên chúng tôi phải mất một ít thời gian trước khi cho ra quyết định cuối cùng. Việc chấm điểm đã hoàn tất và chúng tôi đang rất sẵn sàng chúc mừng những người chiến thắng! Chiến thắng và 5.000 gold đã thuộc về dafun và tác phẩm bậc thầy của anh ta, mô tả bản thân và những chiếc xe tank trong game. Bên cạnh đó, tác phẩm dự thi thứ hai của anh ấy cũng khá hấp dẫn. Heckenschutze nhận được 3.000 gold cho tầm nhìn của anh ta về thế giới của tanks. Bức hình chúa tể thứ ba thuộc về mordreadx đã mang về cho anh ấy 1.500 gold. Chúng tôi đã thống nhất rằng ý tưởng về món bánh xe tank của anh ta rất vui nhộn. Tuy nhiên, các thành viên nữ trong nhóm phát triển WOT tỏ ra khá hào phóng khi đã kéo dài danh sách những người thắng cuộc và cho rằng thật đáng tiếc khi không phải tất cả những người tham gia cuộc thi đều có giải. Sẽ có thêm vài người dự thi được nhận thưởng! 750 gold sẽ được chuyển vào tài khoản của họ như là một phần thưởng đặc biệt từ những quý cô thuộc các bộ phận khác nhau của Wargaming.net. Và đây là danh sách những người nhận thưởng: gponizuka và bài dự thi của anh ta Tác phẩm của Highlighter Tác phẩm của chuckdevore Tác phẩm của Giantstalker Và cuối cùng, xin chúc mừng tất cả mọi người! Khôi phục hệ thống khẩu lệnh cũ (07/07/2011) Phần âm thanh của hệ thống khẩu lệnh cũ đã được khôi phục Sau khi cân nhắc những phản hồi từ phía người chơi, đội phát triển WOT đã quyết định phục hồi lại phần âm thanh cũ của hệ thống khẩu lệnh. Phần lớn người chơi tham gia bình chọn đều thích phần âm thanh cũ hơn so với phần âm thanh trong bản cập nhật 6.5. Sau khi xem xét kỹ những thông tin có liên quan, đội phát triển WOT sẽ lưu ý tới mọi ý kiến đóng góp để phát triển các gói âm thanh khẩu lệnh tốt hơn. Chúc các bạn chơi game vui vẻ! Những người chiến thắng giải thưởng "Poster tuyên truyền cho Clan" sẽ được công bố sớm! (6/7/2011) World of Tanks khởi động một cuộc thi mới mà ở đó các bạn sẽ thiết kế những poster tuyên truyền cho clan của mình Chắc hẳn các bạn còn nhớ những poster tuyên truyền nổi tiếng thời WW2? Tập tin:Propposter_motherland.jpg “Motherland is calling you!” Tập tin:Propposter_unclesam.jpg “I want you for US army" Tập tin:Propposter_iwojima.jpg “Raising the Flag on Iwo Jima” Mỗi poster trong số này đều được thiết kế để khơi dậy tinh thần yêu nước ở mỗi quốc gia, để giúp đỡ quân đội hiện thời, hay đơn giản để kêu gọi ai đó nhập ngũ. Chúng ta không có những quân đội như thế, nhưng chúng ta có clan! Cuộc thi thiết kế Poster tuyên truyền cho clan đã chấm dứt; kết quả của nó sẽ được công bố trong thời gian ngắn. Những yêu cầu quan trọng và ghi chú về các tác phẩm dự thi: * Chủ đề chính là "Poster tuyên truyền cho Clan", nó phải thu hút mọi người theo kiểu "Này, tôi sẽ tham gia với những chàng trai này, chắc thế!"; * Một poster có thể cống hiến cho một clan đang tồn tại hay tưởng tượng (nếu bạn hiện không ở trong một tổ chức cộng đồng nào); * Mọi người chơi đều có thể tham gia vào cuộc thi; * Mỗi người chỉ được dự thi với 1 tác phẩm; * Bức hình không được vi phạm luật lệ của game/diễn đàn hay luật bản quyền. * Kích cỡ ảnh tối đa là 1024x768 ở định dạng JPG, và kích thước tập tin không vượt quá 900kb. Tác phẩm đoạt giải nhất sẽ nhận giải thưởng là 6.000 gold. Tác phẩm đoạt giải hai sẽ nhận được 4.500 gold. Và vị trí thứ ba sẽ nhận được 3.000 gold. The best image will be rewarded with 6,000 gold. Cập nhật trên máy chủ ngày 5/7 (5/7/2011) Một chút cập nhật nhỏ đã được cài đặt khi bảo dưỡng máy chú. Một chút thay đổi trên máy chủ đã được cài đặt vào cụm máy chủ Bắc Mỹ vào ngày hôm nay (5/7). Sự thay đổi liên quan vấn đề giết đồng đội và bắn mất máu đồng đội. Khoản phạt cho việc giết đồng đội và bắn mất máu đồng đội đã được nhân đôi. Khoản tiền phạt cụ thể được thể hiện trong game sau khi kết thúc trận đấu. Khoảng tiền phạt cho những thiệt hại do đạn nổ lan vẫn giữ nguyên. Việc cập nhật được thực hiện trên máy chủ, người chơi không cần cập nhật client game. Sự kiện "Kill the Mod" vào ngày bắt đầu Close Beta Test (5/7/2011) Đội phát triển WOT sẽ đối mặt với các bạn trên chiến trường vào ngày bắt đầu CBT (Close Beta Test) Vào ngày 8/7/2010, CBT World Of Tanks được bắt đầu. Để kỷ niệm ngày tuyệt vời này, WOT sẽ tiến hành sự kiện "Kill the Mod: Chúc mừng B-Day!" Để thuận tiện cho mọi người, chúng tôi sẽ tiến hành sự kiện vào ngày 9/7, và chia sự kiện ra làm 2 phần để thêm nhiều người chơi có cơ hội tham dự sự kiện "Kill the Mod". Giai đoạn 1: Bắt đầu từ 13:00 cho tới 15:00 UTC ngày 9/7 (20:00 đến 22:00 ngày 9/7 giờ VN), đội phát triển game, đội quản trị và quản lý game sẽ lập ra các PT để chiến đấu với người chơi. Có hai cách để các bạn kiếm được gold. Ở cùng đội với các đại diện của WOT và giành chiến thắng sẽ cho bạn 250 gold. Chiến đấu với họ và chiến thắng sẽ cho bạn cùng một lượng gold tương tự và đội thua sẽ không nhận được gold. Trường hợp trận đấu hòa thì cả 2 đội đều không nhận được gold. Giai đoạn 2: diễn ra từ 18:00 tới 20:00 UTC ngày 9/7 (01:00 đến 03:00 ngày 10/7 giờ VN), đội phát triển, quản trị và quản lý game sẽ lập ra các TC (Tank Company) và chờ đón bạn trên chiến trường. Mỗi chiến binh sẽ được thưởng 1000 gold nếu chiến thắng. Nếu đội phát triển game chứng tỏ rằng họ mạnh hơn, giải thưởng sẽ chỉ còn 500 gold. Hãy nhớ rằng, chiến đấu với các đại diện của WOT nhiều hơn 1 lần sẽ không mạng lại cho bạn thêm bất kỳ sự đền đáp nào cho sự may mắn của bạn. Hãy theo dõi bản tin cập nhật. Chúc mừng sinh nhật, những người lính tank! Hãy bước ra và cho cả thế giới thấy các bạn đủ dũng cảm để sát cánh cùng chúng tôi, hoặc chống lại chúng tôi! GoHaRu.com giới thiệu về E-50 (5/7/2011) E-50 Standardpanzer GoHaRu.com giới thiệu về đặc tính và thông tin lịch sử của E-50 GoHaRu.com cung cấp một số thông tin lịch sử và kỹ thuật của E-50 Standardpanzer, chiếc xe tank sẽ được cập nhật trong thời gian tới ở WOT. Khi được thiết kế trong WW2, E-50 được dự tính như là một chiếc tank hạng trung tiêu chuẩn để thay thế Panther và Tiger I cũng như những phiên bản của chúng. "Họ xe tank Entwicklung, thường được biết đến với cái tên E-series, là một nỗ lực vào cuối WW2 của Đức để sản xuất hàng loạt xe tank có thiết kế tiêu chuẩn. Thiết kế tiêu chuẩn với sáu hạng cân khác nhau đã được vẽ nên, từ đó hàng loạt biến thể khác nhau sẽ được phát triển...." Nội dung hoàn chỉnh của bài viết bằng tiếng Anh có thể đọc tại đây Chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng dịch bài viết sang tiếng Việt nếu có thời gian. Điều chỉnh giá bán Löwe. Thời gian có hạn! (5/7/2011) Đừng bỏ lỡ cơ hội mua Löwe với giá cũ. Thân gửi các chỉ huy tank, sau khi xem xét một số lượng lớn các dữ liệu thống kê trong những tuần qua, chúng tôi phát hiện một sự sai lầm không đẹp về giá cả của chiếc tank Löwe được yên thích. Như những kết quả thu được từ những trận đánh của Löwe, nó đã mang lại cho người chủ đáng tự hào của nó nhiều XP và tiền hơn so với đối thủ trực tiếp của nó, KV-5. Kết quả cho thấy có vẻ như sức mạnh của Löwe đến từ hỏa lực mạnh hơn và tỉ lệ xuyên tốt hơn. Để cho sòng phẳng với lợi thế của Löwe, chúng tôi đã quyết định tăng giá của Löwe lên 12.500 gold kể từ ngày 12 tháng 7 năm 2011. Dĩ nhiên tất cả những ai đã mua chiếc xe này đều sẽ được tiếp tục được giữ nó! Để bảo đảm công bằng cho những ai có ý định mua Löwe trong vài ngày tới, chúng tôi thông báo sớm thông tin này trước khi tăng giá thật sự. 4/7/2011 Thể_loại:Tin tức game